


Chained

by loulougoingsolo



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Flirting, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulougoingsolo/pseuds/loulougoingsolo
Summary: This little work of fiction was inspired by episode 1181 of Good Mythical Morning, and the GMMore which followed. Link is awarded a taxidermy bodychain for winning the quiz, and everybody likes it more than they were supposed to. Including Link himself.Enjoy!





	Chained

Link stood silently in the office bathroom, staring at the strange contraption in his hands. He had been given ten minutes between filming the main episode and more, to put the bodychain on, with no instructions. How was he supposed to know where to stick his arms? _What if the whole thing breaks apart?_ he thought, trying to fiddle open the tiny clasp in the part which apparently was meant to go around his neck.

No, this leather collar obviously goes around my neck – so is this supposed to go on my waist? Link tried to look at the screen capture of the item ad for help. Oh yeah, now I got it. He quickly unbuttoned his maroon shirt and slipped the chains on his torso. He felt a little weird seeing himself in the mirror, while attempting to buckle the collar. Somehow, the black leather around his neck accentuated his face and the brightness of his blue eyes, and the white vertebrae fit perfectly against his chest. The gold chains felt cold against his skin, and the gleam of light reflected into his eyes made him shiver. Everything about the situation felt wrong, but Link couldn’t help himself but feel a bit excited. He didn’t have the time to analyze his emotions, so he buttoned up his shirt and rushed to the studio.

The bones in his back gave him chills.

* * *

> \- What happened to your taxidermy bodychain?

Obviously, Rhett knew where the jewellery had gone, he was the one who ordered Link to wear it in the first place. Link couldn’t help but smile while teasing his friend, as he had been instructed. He was very much aware of the chains and bones against his sensitive skin, and he felt playful and giddy. Tiny shivers of pleasure brushed across his body each time the metal chain touched his nipples – and that happened every time he moved his body. The collar part peeking from his shirt reminded him of those choker necklaces girls used to wear when he was a teenager. He had always thought those chokers looked attractive. But Link had never even imagined wearing one himself would make him feel attractive, too. And a little hot and bothered.

Link tried to hide the collar from Rhett’s curious eyes with his hands, but at the same time, he wanted to show himself to his friend. Link had quite enjoyed the flirtatious thing they’d had going on on the show all season. A little suggestive smile here, and a little innuendo there never hurt no-body. It wasn’t really anything serious, just a little tease between themselves, and for the fans, too. For some reason, the fans were always shipping them together. Not that the thought of something more hadn’t ever crossed his mind, but they were just friends. Right?

>  - Hit the music!

What was supposed to be a suggestive little striptease for the fans turned into something else as Link’s smile got wider, his cheeks turned more crimson, and he felt his hands shake the tiniest bit. I hope that doesn’t show on camera... Link could hear the hesitation in Rhett’s voice as he unbuttoned his shirt one button at a time. Oh good gosh, followed by oh gosh – that was always a sure sign of Rhett’s confusion. But Link had already seen himself in the monitor, and the sight encouraged him to go further. Seeing the chains shine against his light skin, seeing them move across his body as he flirtatiously pushed his shoulder out of his shirt. It was all very enticing. The way Rhett kept blinking his eyes, chattering, and trying unsuccessfully to look away from his friend only added to Link’s excitement. Damn, he looked hot! He stood up and gave a quick exotic dance performance, as much to himself as to his audience, and also just to see how well the bodychain fit around his body.

Rhett was clearly feeling a bit uncomfortable while watching his friend’s seductive dance, but by this point, Link was getting more confident, and seeing Rhett adjust his position on his chair just made him grin even wider. Do you think I’m sexy? Link mentally asked his buddy, but instead of teasing him more, he chose to sit down and button back his shirt. Hiding the golden garment didn’t exactly calm him down, but Rhett seemed a little less alarmed. Thank goodness, the crew will join us, things are getting a bit too heated up here…

All through the shoot, Link could barely focus on the conversation. The tight shirt only made the chains press even more firmly against his chest, and Link was far too aware of the gazes of the crew members. Everyone in the studio seemed wound up, not the least Link himself. When Alex unintentionally splurged that Link looked nice, and even repeated it moments later, Link tried to make fun of the situation by opening his shirt more, but the frown on Rhett’s face stopped him from repeating his dance routine. And yet, Rhett tried to convince him to remove his shirt again, only a few minutes later, when Micah joined them. Surely, Rhett wasn’t jealous of Alex, was he? Nah, there was no reason for that, Alex had always been a bit smitten by Link, but that didn’t mean anything. Link was universally attractive in the eyes of all genders, and he had accepted that fact about himself a long time ago. But it was nice to know Alex preferred him.

>  - That’s a wrap, guys!

Stevie stood up from her chair, stretching her arms. Like everyone that day, she was also worn out by the unresolved tension in the studio, and rushed out along the rest of the crew. Rhett reached for his laptop and started to collect his things to leave, being unusually quiet. Link on the other hand, felt relieved that the filming was over for the day.

> \- Man, that was some episode! I feel exhausted. Where on earth did you find those items?

Rhett didn’t turn to look at his friend, instead he kept shoving his computer into his bag.

> \- You know, on facebook. The guys went through a whole bunch of stuff, but those were the weirdest ones they could find.
> 
> \- You mean they found this…hmm…trinket for me to wear? I thought you bought it.
> 
> \- Yeah…I looked over their shoulder, and I kind of thought it would be fun to have. I didn’t really think about it that much. – You know, we should really get going, it’s been a long day, and we were supposed to go to the gym tonight.

Link felt slightly offended by Rhett’s chill demeanor. He looked at his friend’s hunched back, feeling rejected and vulnerable in a way he didn’t think was possible. What was up with Rhett? Link raised his arm to tap Rhett’s shoulder, but instead of touching, he lowered the arm.

>  - I’ll be right out. I’ll just go remove these shackles before we go. I wouldn’t want the people at the gym to see me with this gear.

* * *

 Once again, Link stood in the bathroom. His shirt was nicely folded by the sink, and sweat was slowly beading on his forehead as he grunted and cursed out loud. It had been five minutes since he had entered the men’s room, and most of that time he had attempted to open the buckle in his neck. How did things turn from exciting to exhausting in only a few minutes?

>  - Crap, I’ll just leave this fricking torture device on!

Just about at the moment Link had made a decision to go find scissors in the kitchen, the bathroom door opened. Relieved by the possibility of getting help, Link turned his head to see who entered. It was Alex.

> \- Oh, I didn’t know anyone was still in here. I just came to turn off the lights.

Alex looked a little uneasy. He was probably embarrassed by his comment during the episode. Link wasn’t going to stop that from asking for help.

>  - You mind getting this thing off me? I’ve been struggling with this buckle for ages, and it just won’t open.
> 
> \- Sure, I’ll help you. And, listen, I’m sorry about being so straight forward out there. I just didn’t expect that thing to look that good on you. I didn’t mean anything by it.
> 
> \- That’s ok, Alex. Now, just get me out of this thing. Rhett’s probably waiting for me in the car by now.

Alex still seemed awkward, but he reached for the buckle. He barely had time to touch Link’s skin, when the door was pushed open again.

>  - Link, what’s keeping y… Alex?

Link immediately stepped away from Alex, who whimpered quietly and backed off, looking like a rabbit caught in headlights. Rhett’s face was filled with disbelief, and his eyes were as dark as night sky. Link suddenly felt naked without his shirt.

>  - Alex was helping me remove the chain. It’ll only take a second, and I’m ready to go.

Link didn’t mean it to sound quite that guilty. Rhett turned his storm-grey eyes to look at Alex, appearing much taller than his actual height. His eyes followed the smaller man as he slowly moved himself towards the door, too scared to turn his back at Rhett.

>  - I should head back home anyway…See you tomorrow. Bye!

Link was left alone with Rhett. He sensed a hint of danger in the air, but was also too thrilled by Rhett’s expression to leave. He turned towards the mirror, and once again, saw his own chained reflection look back at him. His eyes were the brightest shade of blue, and his hair was almost as dark as the leather collar around his neck. Compared to the giant man behind him, he looked small and delicate. Rhett looked at him through the mirror, and his eyes were still dark, but now more green than gray. Link felt a shiver run down his spine, but now it was not of fear, but of excitement.

>  - I still need to get out of this diabolical contraption.

That was all that was said. Rhett stepped closer, still maintaining eye contact with Link. Link could feel his warm breath on his bare skin, and the intimacy of the moment made Link gasp. More than anything, he wanted to turn around and face the man behind him, but he knew that turning would break the moment. So he stood still, waiting.

>  - Don’t worry, buddy, I’ll help you remove it.

Rhett’s words almost made Link shatter in a million pieces, but then, after a pregnant pause, he heard the man continue:

>  - Just, first, leave it on for a bit longer. For me and no-one else.

The first touch was pure bliss.

* * *

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to write this into some light smut taking place after the removal of the bodychain, but the story took me over and it turned out way less explicit than intended. Well, actually, compeletely non-explicit. I'm kinda happy with the outcome. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, it's been a while since I wrote any fics at all, but this was a very enjoyable warm-up for me. As always, kudos, comments and constructive critisism are more than welcome!


End file.
